Battlefield
by midge91
Summary: Well, it's basically the real world with the exception of pokemon, we follow Kloud, a regular teenager who's friend is returning from Africa he's sure to have some cool new pokemon, but Kloud was always the best battler at school.
1. Chapter 1

**Right before I begin I begin I'd like to say that in this pokemon world you can have as many pokemon you want outside the pc, but obviously in a battle the maximum is six, this is just because I have so many favourite pokemon, so lets begin**

**Oh! And I don't own pokemon. **_**Duh. And I know the names are kinda gay.**_

**Kloud couldn't sleep, he never could the night before PE class, it was the best day of the week, but especially tomorrow, he had never looked forward to a Monday so much, his best friend James was finally returning from his holiday to Africa, he was sure to have some cool new pokemon to show him. Kloud rolled over dragging his fingers through his greasy, dirty-blonde hair, he looked around the dark room, all his pokemon slept in they're baskets, except four, Torterra (his first pokemon), Mamoswine, Gardevoir and Gallade. They were inside their pokeballs, too big to fit in the room, which was already cramped with all his pokemon. **_**How many did he have? **_**He began to count them, Treecko was asleep, handing from the ceiling inside a nest-like basket, Crobat was also hanging from the ceiling on a perch, alongside butter free. At the end of Kloud's bed was Glaceon, she purred softly in her sleep, her hairs glistening in the gentle moonlight which poured in through the window. Nestled against her was bulbasaur, he was my most recent catch, only a few weeks ago, I decided to take him to school with me, the rules at Lumen Christi in Derry were that only one pokemon under the height of one metre was allowed outside the pokeball during a school. This was except during PE of course were we battled, even so, the maximum occupied pokeballs allowed in school were four. Who else should I bring to battle with? My eyes caught Houndooms, he was regarding me gently with a warm smile on his face. He rose from his place under my desk, gingerly stepping over squirtle and charmander who lay against each other as he put his head on my lap. I stroked it gently, avoiding his horns, just then my Drifloon decended, lowering himself down to me, I patted him as well, he slowly rose back up again, I wasn't sure if ghost or dark types slept. Houndoom, curled up on the floor next to my bed and…maybe slept. I certainly did after a while.**

**I casually followed bulbasaur along the grounds of my school, he was young and eager, he sprinted ahead a few metres, then waited for me to catch up before sprinting ahead again. I didn't mind his over activeness, I enjoyed the walk into school as well, it was great seeing all the different pokemon, a small first year with a Torkoal was in front of me, bulbasaur ran ahead to meet it, but something caught his eye behind me and he scampered through my legs to reach it, I turned to see Niall Doherty, my friend since first year bending over to pat bulbasaur's small forehead, he looked up at me and nodded smiling slightly as I waited for him to catch up. He shook his mane of blonde hair as he walked in step with me.**

"**Right Dortz," I said as we strode past a boy and a girl, twins from our year, the boy held a minum in his hands, the girl a plusle.**

"**Who'd you bring for PE then, James is back today you know, he'll have some sick pokemon from Africa," Said Dortz with uncharacteristic enthusiasm, Niall loved his pokemon, he trained hard with them, but he was disinterested in much else.**

"**It'd be a nice change from Garchomp," I sighed, James was almost my opposite when it came to training pokemon, while I trained many pokemon at once, he trained a single pokemon, his Garchomp, "So who'd you bring?"**

"**Who else?" He said in his naturally deep voice, "Umbreon, Hitmonlee, Sandslash and Nidoking,"**

"**Nice, you decided to leave scyther at home then?" I nodded.**

"**Yeah," He shrugged, "So who'd you bring?"**

**I paused a moment aware that Niall would instantly be pleased with who I had brought. **

"**Bulbasaur, Elekid, Butterfree and Gallade," I answered solemnly.**

"**Ha!" He laughed, "You have a mountain of powerful pokemon to pick from, and you bring your weakest ones?"**

"**Hey! Butterfree's gotten a lot more powerful, and Gallade **_**is **_**one of my strongest, I just brought Bulbasaur and Elekid for some training."**

"**Bulba!" He yelled up at me angrily.**

"**I'm not saying you're weak!" I retorted instantly sensing his distain for the comment, "Or Elekid."**

"**I'll see you later midge!" Said Dortz as he moved away to his locker room, I hadn't even noticed us walk inside the disinfectant smelling school.**

"**Stop calling me midge," I growled, "I grew a lot over the holidays,"**

"**It wouldn't matter if you were fifty feet tall," He laughed, "We'd still call you midge, oh! And you're running late!"**


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly scanned the locker area, Bulbasaur nudged my legs, he wanted to get out of the overly crowded area, I scooped him up and hurried over to my friends standing by my locker, Ciaran Gray was the first to greet me, he went to high five me, but his Aipom scurried along his outstretched arm and leapt at me, he hung from my arm holding bulbasaur. Gray quickly grabbed Aipom.

"Sorry midge," He said wincing apologetically, Gray was only slightly taller than me with short black hair his only pokemon were Aipom, Primape and poliwhirl.

"Yes midge!" My friend Jay pulled me into and embrace, Bulbasaur began to squeal so he let us go, Jay was tough, so were his pokemon, he had caught his first one before any of us, a geodude which was now a golem, a golduck, an ariados, a Dodrio and a Nuzleaf. He was a cool guy, he stood next to Ryan, unlike the rest of us, Ryan wasn't the battling type, he preferred to think of his pokemon as friends, he didn't like to see them fight, he had a slowbro and a Tauros.

"Hey bulbasaur," He smiled taking the squirming bulbasaur from my arms, "Is he gonna be battling today?"

"I doubt it, not unless I get to battle someone easy-hey Aidan," I interrupted myself as Aidan came into the lockers with his Sableye hovering over his shoulder, Aidan was one of the toughest battler's in our year, he grinned at me.

"Hey Niall, ready for PE!" He asked mock punching me.

"Yeah, let's see you beat me this time," I joked, Aidan laughed and patted me on the shoulder before leaving to find his other friends.

"Lads! How's the bant?" I turned to see James strolling in with Dortz just behind him. We instantly began bombarding him with questions.

"Guys!" He yelled fending us off, "You'll know everything at PE, which is now I do believe,

Dortz turned to me, "Did you go see Dr Hegarty about the home work yet?"

"What?" I had completely forgotten about it, guess I was gonna be late for PE.

"What'd ya think you were late for?" He yelled after me as I scurried away with Bulbasaur racing after me.

I arrived to PE late, the class had already set up in our school's arena, everyone was sitting in the stands with pokeballs at the ready, I quickly found Dortz and James sitting at the top, I squashed in between Dortz and the stand's railing. The room became quiet as our battling teacher began calling out the pairings. I was happy to be partnered with James, he was tall with mid-length red hair and was a great fighter, the best fighters were usually put up against each other for training purposes. The arena was split up into six sections, each one hosted a battle, the rest of the class besides the twelve battling sat in the bleachers and watched.

"You ready for a surprise?" Asked James as we stood on opposite sides of the section.

"Born ready," I answered just as our teacher blew his whistle, I hurled my pokeball at the ground in front of me, Gallade materialized before me just as I caught my pokeball, out of James' pokeball came a huge pokemon, like a metal snake, a steelix, probably the only one in the whole school. I glowered at Gallade's man sized form, but I suddenly realised James mistake and I chuckled.

"What?" He asked unsure for a moment.

"Size isn't everything idiot! Fighting moves are super effective on steel _and _ground types, and what type is steelix?" I yelled at him watching his face drop as he realised what I was talking about, "Gallade, use sky uppercut,"

"James barely realised that the fight hand started when Gallade shot into the air, raising his white arm as he blasted into Steelix's face. The pokemon fell backwards, James returned it right before it would have crushed him.

"Alright, I made a mistake, but it won't happen again!" James yelled as he threw a second pokeball into the ring, I in turn returned Gallade, each pokemon got one round, that was it. I threw out my third strongest pokemon, Elekid. He looked up at his opponent, an arcanine, almost four times as tall as Elekid, Elekid turned to me, he gulped, he was obviously very nervous.

"It's alright," I said hoping to calm him slightly, if anything all it did was distract him, because at that moment arcanine performed a take down that Elekid avoided only by rolling out of the way.

"Use spark!" I bellowed over the noise of the other battles. Arcanine reared as Elekid grabbed it's leg, sending an electric shock coursing through it's body.

"That's not enough to beat him," James smirked. Arcanine kicked Elekid off then opened it's mouth wide, I thought it would use flamethrower, but instead it hit Elekid directly with a hyper beam, the little yellow guy could barely get back to his feet, but he fought against his weakness. Arcanine leapt into the air to perform another take down.

"Use thunderbolt while he's in the air!" I yelled, Elekid instantly reacted, he spun his arms to charge up some electricity then blasted it out just as Arcanine was about to land on him, this send arcanine skidding across the floor, but he was able to stay on his feet.

"Arcanine, finish him off with quick attack," My luck had run out, I knew it, Elekid could never land a hit while arcanine was moving so fast it was over.

"Return!" I called as I held out the pokeball, just as arcanine hit Elekid.

"One each, two to go," Said James evidentially happy with himself for winning.

"Alright, bulbasaur it's your turn," I looked down, bulbasaur had seen the fighting, he was frightened, I picked him up and rubbed his stomach soothingly.

"It's okay, you'll be fine," Grudgingly Bulbasaur stepped out onto the floor. James dropped his pokeball at his feet, Garchomp burst forth as James caught the pokeball. Garchomp was a scary enough pokemon, but by the comparison of bulbasaur he looked even more intimidating.

"Bulbasaur razor leaf!" I yelled, it was as if bulbasaur had forgotten his fears, he let loose a vicious volley of leaves which knocked Garchomp off it's feet, "Now energy ball!"

"Garchomp use dig", the energy ball just caught Garchomp's tail as it scurried to get out of the way. I had known Garchomp would have used dig, I had prepared bulbasaur for it.

"You know what to," I called out to him, bulbasaur positioned himself, ready to pounce.

"Now!" Garchomp broke out of the ground, just as bulbasaur used flash, the entire room was filled with bright white light, no one could see anything, except bulbasaur, since he caused it.

"Hit him with everything you've got!" When the flash went away I could only see bulbasaur knocked out on the ground with Garchomp standing beside him, "What?"

"C'mon Kloud, you didn't think you could beat _my __best _pokemon with bulbasaur, I'll admit your pokemon are stronger, but not all of them are. Now c'mon one last round."

"Alright, go Butterfree!" I threw out her pokeball as she appeared.

"Are you kidding me!" Yelled James almost angrily, "You knew I was coming back today, I e-mailed you that I had caught some new rare pokemon, the least you could have done was brought you're A-game,"

"Well what did you bring?" I taunted.

"I brought the best for last! Go!" Out of his pokeball appeared a golden pokemon, a Dragonite. I watched in awe as it sized up Butterfree.

"Use bug buzz!" I yelled, for such a big pokemon, Dragonite moved quickly, but Butterfree was smaller and more agile, Dragonite flew in circles in an attempt to dodge the attack, but Butterfree was able to knock it out of the sky with the super effective hit. Dragonite hit the ground running, literally, like a plane on a runway, and quite quickly he was in the air again.

"Butterfree use psybeam!" Dragonite had barely lifted itself off the ground when the attack hit it in the chest knocking it back.

"Use dragon rage!" James roared, the attack was powerful, but Butterfree avoided it in time for only her foot to be caught in the blast, but this was enough to knock her off balance in the air and it was all the time Dragonite needed to use a flying head butt, this time it was a direct hit, sending Butterfree to the ground, the small pokemon with stood the blow, but she was tired now, her wings drooped slightly as she flapped to keep herself in the air.

"Headbutt again!" Dragonite soared towards Butterfree.

"Use blaze kick!" She needed to time this perfectly, just as Dragonite's head was within range Butterfree swung her foot knocking Dragonite to the ground and knocking him out completely. James and I shook hands after the battle.

"Those are some awesome pokemon!" I said.

"Are you kidding I get like, the rarest pokemon ever, and you're still able to beat them with Butterfree and your two weakest pokemon gave a great fight, that move bulbasaur used with flash would have worked well against any other of my pokemon. I have more that I caught at home."

"Yeah, at least Gallade was able to take out Steelix with one hit, that was impressive," We joined Dortz in the stands just as he was called to battle, he fought against a guy in our year, they were equally good trainers, but Dortz pulled off the victory without breaking a sweat.

"A few more wins like that and he'll be in the higher battling tier with us," I whispered to James as the bell went signalling that it was time for chemistry, we'd had enough fun with our pokemon, but first I was going to leave Butterfree, Elekid and bulbasaur at the school's pokemon centre, I'd be able to pick them up after school.

I


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you liked my last chapters, I know things are going slowly, but the real story is right about to start. Also can I just say that this story isn't meant to be really good, just a…creative outlet! I guess you'd call it.

It was lunch only too soon, I visited the pokemon centre before heading to the canteen with my friends, James and Niall were with me to collect their injured pokemon from PE as well. As we made our way through the hallway, pushing our way through hordes of cocky first years, until we saw a group of people from our year, all of them standing around a poster. We gathered around with the rest of them, but James being so tall was the only one who could read it properly.

"What does it say?" I asked him standing on my tiptoes in an attempt to make it over the crowd.

"The school is forming a battle team, they have to compete in a tournament of all the schools in Ireland!" He said.

"Shit, that's a lot!" Said Dortz who had given up on trying to see the poster.

"How do we make the team?" I asked curiously.

"It's a triple battle tournament in the school?" He said sounding confused.

"What's that?" I asked puzzled, Dortz rolled his eyes.

"Think about it, what's a double battle?" He asked.

"A battle with a team of two-oh!" I said suddenly getting it.

"We should be in a team, we'd win easily," Said James, looking away from the poster.

That week we spent every minute we weren't in class, planning strategies for the tournament on Friday, we stood an amazing chance of victory, as long as we kept our pokemon well fed and exercised for the next few days. The rules of the tournament were simple, you could have six pokemon, but only use one each per match. The school had gone all out for the event, they had even rented the huge stadium in Derry, the Brandy well, it was where all the major pokemon battles happened in Derry, which wasn't often. Everyone who wasn't taking part was watching in the stands. Once the day arrived we stood together in the prep room secluded for us.

**The first contestants, please make your way onto the field!**

"That's us," I said, for the first round we had decided to wing it, none of us really knew who we were up against so at this point their was no real reason to know which pokemon each other would use, this way it was more exciting. We stepped out into the stadium, in front of us was a podium obviously built for three people.

"What do we do?" Asked James, I stepped onto it, I had seen this done in double battles.

"We each select a side of the field, middle, right or left," I stepped up towards the middle, James was on my left Dortz was on my right, "Now put your pokeball in the hole," They followed my instructions.

"Now what? That was pretty pointless," Said Dortz as the team on the other side of the field mimicked our actions.

"It's so that all the pokeballs get sent out at the same time, so if you had a water type out, they couldn't decide to use a grass type." I said as if it were simple, which it was.

"So now wha-" James was cut-off because at that moment everyone's pokeball was launched onto the field, almost simultaneously everyone caught their now empty pokeballs.

**Begin!**

In front of me was Houndoom, he looked back at us and grinned, next to him was James' Beautifly and Niall's Sandslash. I had never seen James' Beautifly before, he must have caught it when he was on holiday, perhaps he had many more pokemon we didn't know about.

"A Pinsir, a Kadabra and an Azumarril," Said Dortz, I hadn't even been looking at the other team's pokemon, "We all need to stay away from Azumarril, Sandslash dig!"

"I've got Azumarril," Said James, "Beautifly use sunny day!"

"Houndoom use Dark pulse on Kadabra!" Houndoom instantly followed my command, he sprinted forward and let out an extremely loud howl, and from his mouth he produced a darkness which rippled through the air towards Kadabra.

"Pinsir attack Houndoom with Guillotine now!" Yelled a boy from the other side of the field, the pinsir charged at Houndoom, just as Kadabra was knocked back by the dark pulse, but as soon as pinsir was within striking distance of Houndoom Sandslash burst out of the ground underneath him, knocking pinsir back, it wasn't as super effective as Houndoom's dark attack was on Kadabra, but it was still strong enough to leave pinsir unbalanced and he fell backwards. Kadabra pulled himself to his feet slowly, the attack had done a great deal against him.

"Now. Sandslash us slash on Kadabra, finish him off!" As Niall bellowed out the order Sandslash glanced back at him to confirm he understood, he then dropped down on all fours and scrambled towards Kadabra, who only realised what was happening too late.

"Kadabra use-" But his owner was too late as Sandslash delivered a devastating blow, knocking Kadabra back to his pokeball as his trainer returned him.

"Azumarril use surf!" Shouted Azumarril's owner.

"Crap!" Yelled Niall, me and James shared his anxiety, this was the worst thing that could have happened, Azumarril was a threat to all of us, but her attack would take us all out.

"Now Beautifly" James yelled sounding unconcerned, "Use solar beam!"

As Azumarril rose up on a wave which towered over Houndoom and Sandslash who were on our opponents side of the field, closest to Azumarril and pinsir, but Beautifly was on the other side of the field blasting out a powerful green blast of energy, but instead of hitting Azumarril it was headed straight for Pinsir.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at James.

"Pinsir will be hurt by the surf as well, I'm just making sure that he definitely get's knocked out, then Beautifly will avoid the attack and use another solar beam on Azumarril," He said very quickly and calmly.

"You could've saved Sandslash and Houndoom!" Remarked Niall obviously as annoyed as I was.

"Your pokemon can't do squat against a water type this way- Beautifly dodge!" The wave crashed down, we returned our pokemon as the water filtered out of the arena, "Now use solar beam and wipe out Azumarril,"

As James had commanded, Beautifly took out Azumarril with only one shot.

**The match is over the winners are Kloud, James and Niall! **The crowd cheered loudly, but I just turned to James as Beautifly perched on his shoulder.

"What the hell? I thought we were a team!" I yelled at him as we were moved away to our prep room, "You idiot!"

"I just saw a better strategy I guess," Stammered James unable to come up with a real reason.

"You better stick to the strategy next time," Niall sighed deeply, all the anger had been drained out of us, we just smiled at James.

"Still," I smiled, " We won,"


End file.
